The present invention pertains to protective chaps of a pant-like construction to cover the legs of a wearer. More particularly, the chaps provide protection against a chainsaw cut or, optionally, the bite of a poisonous snake, but typically not both.
Protective chaps for use in the forestry industry are typically made from a heavy woven cloth-like shell such as, for example, Cordura™. This material has inherent protective quality against chainsaw cuts by virtue of its tough construction. In addition, however, the outer shell material is often covered, on the inside face, with another chainsaw protective layer, for example, a polyester/aramid fiber. Snake bite protective chaps, on the other hand, more typically utilize a second inner layer of material similar to the outer shell, but lighter.
Prior art chaps are intended to be worn over the user's pants and, because of the heavy-duty shell material, may be somewhat bulky and difficult to put on either before or after the user puts on boots. Also typically, the chaps are made from generally rectangular leg panels which are folded around the user's legs and connected by their inner edges to form a generally tubular leg. The opposite vertical edges of the leg panel are connected with different types of fasteners including straps and buckles, and hook-and-loop fasteners. When using straps and buckles, adjustable fitting can be attained, but the fastener straps are unwieldy, have loose ends, and result in potential hazards possibly causing the user to trip and fall. Also, the opposite vertical edges of the panel typically extend from the bottom edge only a portion of the distance to the upper edge, resulting in added difficulty in the user slipping a leg into the closed upper tubular leg portion, especially over boots.
Because loggers and other forestry workers often work in areas inhabited by poisonous snakes, there is a need for material or materials that address both chainsaw cut and snake bite hazards. However, adding a completely separate layer of protective material can add to the bulkiness and difficulty in handling the heavier chaps. In a typical pair of prior art chaps, using straps and buckles to close the legs, the connecting buckles are exposed and may become clogged with snow, ice or other materials. If zippers are used instead of buckles, the problem may be even worst with the zippers becoming clogged and frozen and difficult to use.